Vertical wind power generators are an interesting alternative to traditional horizontal axis wind turbines. Vertical wind power generators generally operate by rotating a vertical shaft to produce electrical power. As the rotating shaft is vertical, the generator and the gear box can be positioned close to the ground, or optionally on the ground. They further do not need to be actively positioned towards the wind as traditional horizontal axis wind turbines require, i.e they are omni-directional.
One example of a vertical wind power turbine is disclosed in the patent publication GB 2,427,003 A. The vertical wind power turbine comprises an upper and a lower tower section which are telescopically arranged. When the upper tower section is moved in a vertical direction it can deploy and retract turbine rotor blades. The deployment and retraction of the turbine rotor blades are effectuated by wires running along the upper and lower tower section. The wires provide for turbulence around the mast and reduce the effect of the wind power turbine. The wires also generate noise. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vertical axis turbine rotor blade arrangement for a wind power generator which at least provide for a useful alternative to the above mentioned solution.